gigaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Coastal Elf (Race)
Coastal Elves are a playable race in the Gigaverse, primarily native to the islands of Kesi, Calarel, and Batrya. While they are considered the least civilized of the Elf species, due to their 'tribal' nature, in all actuality they tend to be misunderstood. Coastal elves tend to be very wise, and have an extremely rich and colorful culture, living off of the land out of choice rather than due to a lack of ability or intelligence. Physical Anthropology Appearance Coastal Elves are generally the darker skinned of the elf species, with skin tones ranging from olive-toned to very dark. While this is in part due to their sun exposure, even newborn Coastal Elves tend to be rather dark. They are tall, though not the tallest of the elf species. They represent the median on body types of the elf species (falling right in between "broad" and "narrow"). They gain body fat easily, but are typically muscular underneath the pads of fat. Most Coastal Elves are blonde or white haired, but darker hair colors are not uncommon, ranging from black to deep green. Their eyes are almost always ocean-like in color. Though their skin is very smooth, Coastal Elves are frequently freckled. However, unlike other species, their freckles are white, rather than dark. Coastal Elf facial structure is generally on the flat side, with wide, flat noses, round faces, and round eyes. Their eyes tend to be more angled, and frequently have monolids. Life Expectancy Coastal Elves are one of the heartier species of elf. However, they also live in harsher climates, and have a higher rate of mortality at birth. Without intervention from other causes, Coastal Elves can live to be 600 to 700 years old. However, their average life expectancy is 300 to 500, with many common causes of death, such as drowning, animal attack, or malnutrition. Council The Coastal Elf council is made up of five members, despite their considerably large population throughout the world. They are reported to be a particularly easy council to work with, providing thoughtful debates and remaining calm and polite throughout discussions. Despite the fact that Salamanders are known to dominate most of Coastal Elf culture, the Coastal Elf council also represents Salamanders and all countries where they are most predominant. Tabletop Info Stats Stat Bonus: Wisdom +2, Strength +1, Intelligence -1. Skill Bonus: +2 Nature, Survival, Animal Handling. -1 Religion and Insight. Speed: Base land speed is 30ft Weapon Proficiency: Spears, quarterstaff. Automatic Languages: Common, Elvish. Favored Class: Warrior, Monk, Druid. Appearance Size: Medium (5'3 ~ 6'3, 125lbs ~ 200lbs) Stance: Bipedal Skin: Tan to dark. Coastal elves would likely never appear Caucasian, both due to heritage and sun exposure. Hair: Blonde to white. Eyes: Blue or green. Other: Coastal elves typically have white tattoos on their faces and bodies unique to their respective tribes. Features Beach Bum: You can survive much longer in coastal and beach settings. You can drink ocean water with the same effects as fresh water, are immune to sunburn, and are immune to sickness from raw fish and shellfish. Category:Races